


Guilty Killer

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Series: The Next One Among Us [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Guilt, Imposter Blue, Imposter Red, M/M, Murder, Slow Burn, imposter/imposter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: Red looked over at Yellow then back at Blue. His face is hidden behind his large helmet, but Red can Blue’s inhuman eyes on him. Black like space, void of life. Silently telling him not to mess this up. This was their job, after all, infiltrate and destroy.They had done it so many times, Blue had become accustomed to the endless killing, but not so much Red himself. His body trembles like a meek leaf barely hanging on to the wicked autumn. He didn’t know how much longer he can do this, but he can’t let Blue down.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Among Us), Pink/Yellow (Among Us)
Series: The Next One Among Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944841
Comments: 10
Kudos: 134





	Guilty Killer

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been too obsessed with this game so I wrote this. Art, gameplay, videos. Even making some of my own, not videos though lol. Not a YouTuber. Fanfic was an obvious next step lol. 
> 
> This is mostly a stress relief write for myself. Hope you like.

The cargo ship rattles like a box of toy blocks. Ten crewmates, all different by colour safely sitting in their seats. They chat calmly like they had all been friends for years. Maybe some of them were. Yellow and pink seem close to how they hold hands and laugh together. 

Red fiddles with the seatbelt around his waist and shoulders, keeping his eyes fixed on his slick black boots. He nibbles on his lower lip, toes wiggling anxiously. His two hearts pound inside his chest, breathing unsteady as the endless scenarios race inside his skull. 

Red looked over at Yellow then back at Blue. His face is hidden behind his large helmet, but Red can Blue’s inhuman eyes on him. Black like space, void of life. Silently telling him not to mess this up. This was their job, after all, infiltrate and destroy. 

They had done it so many times, Blue had become accustomed to the endless killing, but not so much Red himself. His body trembles like a meek leaf barely hanging on to the wicked autumn. He didn’t know how much longer he can do this, but he can’t let Blue down. 

They don't know. How can they? That two of them are here to stop the further expansion of space for humankind. They call them imposters, but it’s the humans that are the enemy. Even if Red liked them, it was his job. A horrible job. 

Red has spent time with humans on other jobs, and to him, human’s are fascinating, wonderful creatures he would love to live alongside them. Killing them hurt his hearts. But there are just so many of them, billions and billions that repopulate too quickly enough for his kind to keep up.

Some...some of them just had to go.

Red thinks back to the orders he was given, the same as always: “ _You must infiltrate, eliminate, and succour the human base. Connect us once the job is done and you will be given leave before your next assignments. If you must sacrifice each other, do so.”_

This will be his third job, but the stress is too much to handle. He never wanted to become an _Infiltrator_. It runs in his lineage, the chosen life job. He was forced into it. Why couldn’t he become a mechanic? 

_“Ten seconds still a full connection to space base A-13-MJ. Please stay in your seats until fully docked. 10–“_ The feminine, the preprogrammed voice said over the coms.  
  
Red squeezed his eyes shut, hearts pounding loudly in his head as the countdown gets shorter. He can't do this again. He doesn't want to kill anyone.

He squeezes his hands into fists, hands still numb from strangling the crewmate he’s impersonating. His name was Luke Randles. He lived alone—no one even knows he's dead. 

Blue took the life of a man named, Jasper Glass, a young man that just broke up with his long-term girlfriend and now lived alone. Poor humans. Neither of them stood a chance. 

They...they never had names. Infiltrator’s normally got their names on from the person they killed. The first person he killed’s name was Lee. So his name became Lee. He was Lee.

Blue’s name is Luther. 

It's not hard since privacy is so strict. No one asks for names, only by colour. Unless they know each other personally. Which seemed to be what Pink and Yellow are doing. 

” _One. Docking successful. Please make your way to the bridge and began tasks. The extraction will take place in 48 hours. Tasks have been sent to your tablets, please complete within the given time._ ” 

Ten of them exited the cargo ship, meeting up in the cafeteria for something to eat after the long trip. Humans start to take off their helmets, greeting each other and laughing.

Red looks over to Blue for permission, waiting for him to take off his helmet first. Blue is his superior officer. He's more experienced and confident. 

Blue takes off his helmet, black hair curling with sweat. His eyes are dark as dust and skin chocolate. He smiles at the others as he takes his seat. He doesn’t spare him a glance, opting to speak with the humans. 

Red sits next to pink, trying not to make it obvious he knows Blue. He takes off his helmet, blonde hair falling into his face and sticking to his forehead. He's sure his eyes are blue since no one is giving him any strange looks. 

Pink places a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him brightly. She has twisting brown hair pulled back by pink bows with flowers on them. Her skin is gold and her eyes just as kind as caramel. ”Hey, I'm Molly, ” she says, ” sorry, you looked terrified, I thought I'd break the ice.”

”S-sorry, ” he says, eyes flickering up to Blue for a moment. He doesn't bother to look his way. ”I've heard a lot of stories about aliens intruding and killing crew bother. I'm just really nervous.” It’s not a full lie at least. 

Yellow passes by, with two trays in hand. She places one down in front of Pink, stealing a kiss from her lips as she passes. Yellow sits next to him, leaning on her elbow a she looks his and Pink’s way. 

Her hair is like gold, the tips a faded blue. His eyes are a greyish blue and her skin pale as clouds. ”Don’t worry,” she says, placing a comforting hand in his shoulder. “It rarely ever happens.”

 _Well, this must be rarely ever_ , Red thought. 

He forces a smile, still trembling slightly. “Let’s hope.” Pink and Yellow are nice. They seem like great humans. He didn’t want to kill them. 

Red catches Blue glancing over to him. It barely lasted a second but it’s still enough to make him shiver. 

Yellow pats his back, startling him slightly. She grins at him, rubbing his back. “Let’s get some food into you.” 

Red notes the sloppy hot pile of Mac and cheese on her plate an a bottle of water and a small bowl of carrot sticks. He continues to forces forward a smile, breathing in the cheese with disgust. 

“That sounds great, I’m starving.” He _is_ starving. But he can’t digest human food, at least everything but meat.

The rawer, the better. 

Red stands and walks into the kitchen. Blue follows close behind, them being the only ones left in the kitchen. Blue walks past him, not paying him any mind. He watches as Blue pulled out something quick to heat up.

“Come here,” blue orders, his voice low and soft.   
  
Red obeys, walking over to him swiftly. Blue hands him a small round red pill that sits pretty in his palm. 

“This should help to make puking easier,” he says softly. 

“Thank—thank you, sir, ” he says.   
  
Blue turns slightly, a finger pressed to his lips, his smile is soft. ”Be careful. We don’t know each other remember? You should stick with Pink and Yellow. Let them babysit you for a while.” 

“I can do my job just fine,” Red says. 

Blue stands, holding up a bag of frozen pigs in a blanket. “This should go down better,” he says, gesturing them towards Red if he wants any. Red nods. “I’m aware of you. I personally requested you for this job,” he says. He opens the bag and pours them onto a plate. 

“What?” Red says, taken aback slightly. He’s careful to have his back turned slightly to hide his face but still able to see the door. 

“You have a perfect record and a talent for masking being meek and helpless. Also, all your teammates always seem to fail while you are left to kill by yourself. You're good at not be suspicious and I hear you follow orders well. If I tell you to double kill, you do it.” 

”I don't like killing, ” Red says meekly. ”I’m better at sabotage.” 

”I’m aware,” he says, popping the large plate of pigs in blankets into a microwave. “I read your file. Engineering huh?” He gives Red a smug smile. 

Red’s face changes to a shade of red, hearts pounding wildly in his chest. ”You read my private file?” 

”I’m your superior, ” he says smugly. ”Besides, I rather have someone that can do their job well than not at all.” 

The timer goes off, Blue opens up the microwave with the fully cooked pigs. Blue splits them up so he and Red can share. He grabs a water bottle as he walks to the door.

”Take out engines then lights. We’ll scatter than up.” Those are his parting words before leaving Red alone. 

Red stands there for a moment, chest-thumping and head-spinning for a moment. He's heard of Blue’s skills before—he’s almost giddy to see them in actions

Red collects himself, he goes the extra mile to grad some carrot sticks and apple slices even though it’s going to suck coming back up, he doesn’t forget the water. Everything he shoved into his mouth was disgusting but he ate it as if it was his favourite meal. 

They all received their tasks and headed off. Red does as he was told, tagging along with Pink and Yellow who he happily listened to them rattle off stories of the relationship. He happily smiled, enjoying every moment of the tale of their love. 

His kind expresses, well, what the human equivalent of love differently. They didn't really have a word for it. Breeding? Affection? Someone, that you feel slightly more comfortable being around than others? 

He’s never seen two humans show such strong emotions for one another—it was addicting. He wants to see more, understand more. Does it feel good to be kissed? Is staying in close quarters to one another really so comforting? He wants to know, he wants to get the chance. 

“Red, can you come over here for a moment?” Yellow beckons him over with her hand. She has him hold up a panel as she fixes the wires. 

”Everyone! Report to the Cafeteria!” The coms go off, a panic voice shouts. 

“What’s wrong?” Pink says. She closes the panel after reverting power and goes to hold Yellow’s hand. Yellow places her arm around Pink’s shoulder, kissing her head of hair. 

“I don’t know, but it’s going to okay.”

Red frowns, already knowing that someone is dead. Mass hysteria will break out soon enough. 

Back at the cafeteria, Black pulls out pictures of two dead bodies. Red gasps with the rest of them, not thinking Blue would be able to work so fast. Green and Purple are dead. Green’s upper body is missing, blood pooling out onto the floor in front of the shields. Purple was down in the lower engine with many stab marks on her back. Her eyes rolled back, tears still seemed wet on her cheeks.   
  
“Oh my god,” Pink says, covering her mouth. 

At this very moment, Red’s digestive system decides to reject the foreign food he forced into his body. He covers his mouth with his hand, folding in half to throw up.   
  
“Fuck!” Orange yelled, stepping back from the mess Red made by his boots. “Dude, you okay?” he asks, face twisted with disgust. 

“I...I’m f-fine,” he breathes out slowly, still folded in half. “I’m clean up the mess, I’m so sorry. Weak stomach.” 

“Pink, I and Red were all in Electrical the entire time. How did we not hear someone scream?” 

“All three of you were together?” Blue asked. 

“The whole time,” she said confidently. 

“Red, do you need help in the bathroom?” Pink asks. She probably wants to get away from death as soon as possible. 

“I’ll go with him, mops in there anyway,” Blue offers. “I was in Admin with black most of the time. We find the bodies, so I trust him. Black, can you take it from here?” 

Black nods, allowing Blue and Red to slip away unsuspected by anyone. 

They go to Med bay, Red leaning over the sink, hand scooping up water from the tap and washing this mouth out of the taste. 

“You’re lucky,” Blue says. “Blaming it on a weak stomach was smart.” 

”It’s not a lie, ” Red says. He scoops up another palm full of water and brings it to his mouth. He swishes it around in his mouth before spitting it into the sink. ”I’m surprised I lasted this long.” 

”You're pretty pathetic as an Imposter, ” he says. 

It strikes a nerve with Red. Blues correct, Red is a crap imposter, but it wasn't his choice in the matter.

”I never wanted to be one.” 

”I know, ” Blue says, ” that's why after this mission, I'm referring you to the Engineering Unit. They'll gladly take you.” 

Red stares at him in the mirror. ”Can you really do that?” he asks, trying to hide his disbelief. Blue is a legend in his craft—but can really get Red out of here. 

”Of course, ” Blue says, ”just take out the lights next. I’ll stick nearby so you can say you saw me opposite of the station.” Red agrees.

”God I’m starving,” he says, hand on his stomach. Eating human food, then puking it up did nothing but feed his hunger. 

”Here,” Blue offers, handing him a few severed fingers with the fingernails ripped out. ”I ate his upper body. They won’t suspect anything.” 

Red is guilty of taking them, but he’s so hungry, he takes them. For a moment, his form wavers. His black eyes are visible and his long black tongue curls around the severed digest. He suckles on them, body trembling at the taste. He grinds them with his teeth, blood gushing into his mouth.

His heart pounds as he notices Blue staring at him. “What?” he asks, faces going pink. 

Blue steps forward, hands feeling up Red’s waist, patting down hard enough to feel his body through the thick suit. “You’re too thin,” he says. His eyes flicker up at Red, his eyes now back to their hidden state. “It’s not good for a male to be thin.” 

Red suddenly feels embarrassed. Normally Imposters eat well, since killing means being able to pray, but he doesn’t like killing. It’s a horrible line he walks. He doesn’t kill often, and when he does, it’s a quick gunshot to the back of the head. 

”It doesn’t matter,” Red says. He places his hands on Blue’s but he can’t seem to push him off.

”It does,” Blue says,” how are you supposed to function when you’re weak?” 

”I’m not weak—” Blue squeezes his middle, Red quivering, legs buckling. Blue is the only thing holding him up. ”Okay. Okay, please stop!” he gasps. 

Blue let's go, letting Red breathe. 

”Eat more, ” he demands coldly. ”I want you to at least eat someone here, ” he says, picking up the mop.

”Alright...” he says.

They dispose of Green and Purple’s bodies. The morning didn’t last longer than an hour, it’s easy when you don’t know anyone. 

Red set off with Yellow and Pink again, Blue close to slink by. 

Like he was told, Red made sure to draw attention to Blue, calling him out by thanking him. Pink and yellow saw him. Just after that, he took out the lights on cue. Pink screamed, clinging to him tightly. 

He watched Blue slip into a vent without a sound. Even with the lights off, Red’s vision is excellent—superior to any life on earth. 

“Hold on. I have a flashlight,” Yellow says, reaching for her belt. There’s a clank on the ground. “Damn it, I dropped it. No one move.”

Red spots where the flashlight is and kicks it away before Yellow can suspect it didn’t get kicked on its own. It’s quiet for a moment, he’s sure Blue left to kill someone, but he couldn’t hear from Pink sobbing into his shoulder. 

“Baby, it’s going to be okay, just stay with Red.”

”I don’t want to die,” she sobs.

Red pats her head, “it’s going to be okay,” he lies softly. Red sees Blue slide back in through the vents. 

“Blue, do you have a flashlight?” He calls out. 

He froze for a moment, maybe forgetting her belonged there before. “I got one,” he heard Blue say suddenly it made him jump as a flight enters his eyes. He squeezes the shut. Flashlights are dangerous. They can reveal a glowing rim around their eyes where they changed them into human eyes. 

“Ow,” he says, rubbing his eyes. 

“Oh. Sorry,” he says, pointing the light down at their boots. 

Yellow finds her light and turns it on, pointing the light down at their feet as well. Pink continues to cling to him as the four of them walk over to Electrical. 

”Oh my God!” Pink screams with a high, broken voice, hiding behind Red and using him as a shield. Tears burst from her eyes, sobbing into Red’s uniform. 

Yellow and Blue share the same expression of disgust. 

“Hey, we found a body!” She says into her cold. “Everyone meet in the cafeteria now!” 

She steps back, running hands over her face. “Jesus, fuck,” she mutters, her hands run through her hair. 

They meet in the Cafeteria. Orange was dead on the floor and her neck snapped. 

“Where were you guys?” Black asked. “I was with White the whole time. I saw brown up in Admin then weapons.”   
  
“Yeah, I was with them.” 

“Well, I was with Pink, Red and Blue the whole time.” 

“Where were you Cyan?” Red asks.

He was the only one alone. 

“No, no!” he says in hast, putting his hands up. ”I was in Storage. Brown, you saw me!” 

”I did but, we all have an alibi...” he says. ”You don’t.” 

“No way!” He says, “No fucking way! You are an asshole! You did it! There’s probably fucking two of you! It’s not me!” 

“Please calm down—“

”Shut the fuck up red!” He yells. “You and Pink are fucking pathetic.”

”Hey!” Yellow spat. “That’s my wife you asshole!” 

“Well, at least it’s not the lesbians!” Cyan yells. He points fingers between Black and Blue. “You two are really fucking calm! How do we know you two aren’t the killers? Or you brown?” 

“White with me the whole time,” Black said.

”We don’t even know if there are two imposters,” Blue said. 

“That’s because you are one!” 

“How would I kill anyone. The lights were off. I was with these three the whole time.”

”You’re lying!”

”I’m not.” 

“Cyan, please calm down,” Pink whispers behind Red. Red and Yellow shield Pink from Cyan’s claims. 

“...Let’s boot him,” Black says. 

“What?!” He yells. “No, no no!” he screams in panic. “You can’t kill me!” 

“Let’s put it to a vote,” she says. “I say we launch him.” She raised her hand. 

White and Brown follow suit. Then Blue, Yellow, and Red. Pink doesn't vote, just closing her eyes as she waits for Red, Blue, Brown and Yellow to force him out through the airlock. 

Tears stream down his face. He's clawing at their uniforms and screaming. 

Cyan was launched into space. Fear froze on his face as air is stolen from him and his body flotes further and further away.

Pink starts bawling into Yellow. 

“It has to be over,” she sniffles,” it has to.”

Red didn’t want to say anything, because it was far from over. 

Red heads off with Yellow and Pink once more, leaving Blue to head off alone while Brown, White and Black would be off alone. Red knew what he had to, but he really didn’t want to do it.

”I’m going to head to Admin,” he says, “I have to swipe my card.” 

Yellow chuckles slightly,” you’re supposed to do that at the start, silly.” 

“I’ll be right back. I promise.”

”Be safe,” Pink says.

Red promises, heading off to meet up with Blue. He cuts the lights, still able to see what’s in front of him. Blue stands behind Black, grinning at him as he’s about to make another kill. 

Red walks up close behind, eerily aware of how quiet he is. His jaw unhinges, a long black spike for a tongue wheedles it’s way past his lips. 

Blue takes the first kill, bitting off Black’s head clean off. He licks his maw clean of blood, red teeth shown as to Red when he grins. Red swallows, not sure if he can really do this—but he doesn’t have a choice. He reaches out, snapping White’s head. He bites the head clean off the shoulders, letting the body flop down onto the floor.

Red swallows down the blood gushing in his mouth, the skull crunches under the strength of his teeth. Blue and Red quickly race out. Red savours the taste, his stomach please with finally some real food. 

Blue pulls Red aside from the cafeteria, where he came from. “Say you saw me bumped into me on my way to weapons,” he whispered.

Red nods. 

Blue looks at Red oddly, his black eyes borough into his skin. His head is tilted down slightly as if he’s thinking of something. 

Red straightens up, embarrassed by Blue’s dangerous black eyes. He feels undressed, his hearts pound loudly. “What?” Red asks. ”Did I do something wrong?” he whispers out of worry he might have messed everything u in those few moments standing there. 

Blue leans toward, his tongue dragging across the flesh between Red's mouth and his cheek. Red shuts his eyes, the roughness rubbing is quite comforting. When the tongue has left his skin, Red opens his eyes. Blue is still very close to his face. 

Red stares deep within Blue’s eyes, seemingly falling, lips parting as if he was going to say something. Blue leans forward, lips pressing against his. It felt like he was being eaten alive. His hearts are pounding like he’s about to be murdered, his hands cling to Blue for dear life as he finds himself wanting to take more. 

The kiss lasted a mere moment, Blue retreating, Red lingering slightly to catch the taste of Blue. Blues cheeks are slightly dark, eyes pointing down at their boots. 

“Humans do this to show affection,” he says softly. “I may not remember being human, but I remember the basic forms of affection.” Blue pets Red’s hair, ” you're doing well.” 

Red stiffens, eyeing Blue in terribly excited horror. He reaches up, touching Blue’s cheeks in wonder. “I’ve never seen a parasite before,” he says in wonder,” that’s amazing—you’re amazing.” 

_Parasites_ were once human. Crewmates that had died but their bodies were intact enough to modify and turned into Imposters. Red is biologically one, Blue was modified into someone like him. They don't have two hearts, but everything else is basically the same.   
  
”You think I'm amazing?” Blue asks softly with the slightest cockiness in his tone. 

”You are.” 

Blue is quiet for a moment, smiling fondly at Red. He comes back some of Red’s hair, his hand resting on his cheek. ”Almost done, ” he promises. ”Be convincing.”   
  
They separate, Blue leaving red to preform his final task in Admin.

Red walks in, ”hello?” he asks, it still being dark for humans to see. 

”Hey!” Brown says chipperly, ”just uploading something real quick.”

Red makes sure to stepson one of the bodies, tripling over Black and falling on his face. ”Ow!” he hisses, rubbing his head.

”Dude, are you okay?” Brown asks.

”Yeah, I'm...”He lets out a gasp, and the loudest, most believing scream he can muster. ”Oh my God!” he yells in horror. ”Br—brown what did you do!” 

”What?” 

The lights turn on, revealing the two dead bodies laying on the floor. Red jumps up, his body trembling with the worry of being caught. He isn't so terrified of the bodies, more the fact of being caught—it's modifying. 

Yellow and Pink burst in through the door, huffing and puffing. Their eyes widen in horror.

Blue followed close behind, ”what happened?” he asked.

“The—the bodies,” he says, “I...I tripped on them.” Shuffling back from the blood and the bodies. 

“How did it happen?” Yellow asks. “Red, are you okay?” 

”Wow, wow, wow!” Brown says, ”how do we know Red didn't do it?”

”What?” Red says in horror.

He expected some blame to be put on him, but he's trembling from the small chance he could be found out. The murders were so quiet and remote—the only way he can make it to Admin on time would be stumbling through the dark. Which he did.

”I tripped on the bodies! I didn't see them until I was on them!” 

”Oh?” He says sarcastically,” and you just so happened to walk in at the perfect timing?” 

“I was stumbling through the dark trying to get here.” 

“That’s true,” Blue says,” I passed Red in the Cafeteria before heading into weapons. There isn't a possible wag for him I have killed anyone without you know about it.” 

”What? That's impossible!” 

”You were with Red the whole time before, the lights turned off, ” Yellow says. ”If we were in security before the lights went off, then it would make sense for him to come up from the cafeteria and the lights turned off way before he reached there,” she says,” she glares up at Blue and then Brown, biting her lip as she tries to piece everything together. “Red, do you swear you say Blue?” 

”Yes,” he says. “I swear.” 

She sighs, “alright,” she says slowly. “I trust you.” 

“What!” Brown yells. “You can’t possibly believe that!” 

“I trust Red,” Yellow says. 

“So do I!” Pink says. “Red was with us all the time when the murders happened.”

”How could I do it!” 

“You were with them the whole time up until the deaths. It doesn’t make sense that you wouldn’t kill them in the dark.” 

“I can’t overpower two people!” 

“You could have double killed in the dark,” Yellow says,” killed one and waited until you could getaway, but you didn’t have time before one of them noticed the other gone, so you came back, and killed the other. That’s probably when Red came in and reported it.” 

“No, please! It’s not me! I swear it’s not me.” 

“We were all accounted for,” Blue says. “You were the only ones alone together.”   
  
“You’re making a mistake!” Brown yelled. “You’re going to regret this.” 

Brown was hard to push out into the airlock but once they managed to force him out, Red felt even more guilty for tricking Yellow and Pink this whole time. They trusted him too much for their own good.

Blue looks over at Red, who’s been dreading this very moment. Yellow and Pink are celebrating with a hug, they're last here. This is their final hug. Red can't wipe the frown from his face. It's getting harder to breathe and tare his eyes away from the couple. 

Blue sighs, placing a hand on Red’s shoulder to snap him out of his daze. Red turns, shocking Blue slightly as tears make his eyes shiny and red. He didn't know what to say, except, ”We’ll make it quick and painless, ” he says softly, ”I promise.” 

Red opens his mouth, wanting to say something. It comes out as a raspy, ”okay.”

The least he can do is offer them a painless death together. 

Red takes out the lights one last time, the four of them going together to the electrical. Blue struck first, stabbing Pink in the back until she was dead on the floor.

”Molly!” Yellow said with a broken cry, reaching for her wife. 

Red’s long spiked tongue shot through Yellow’s stomach. She stops moving, looking down at her bleeding stomach. Red’s tongue retracts. Yellow drops to her knees.

One final time, she reached for Pink’s body, ” M...m..olly.” Grabbing her hand, Yellow collapses onto the floor of the electrical. Motionless. 

Tears flood from Red’s eyes. Immediately, he regrets what he’s done. He collapses onto his knees, turning Yellow over and coving her wound with his hands. 

“No, no, I’m sorry,” he begs the motionless body. “Please don’t die, please don’t die,” he whispers. His hands are stained red with her blood. 

“Stop that,” Blue says, kneeling down next to Red. “She’s dead.”

”No!” Red yells, looking to Blue with black, teary eyes. “We—we can do something,” he stutters. 

”Red, ” Blue tires calmly. 

Red keeps muttering about saving Pink and Yellow. Blue watches Red slowly begin to hyperventilate and shake. 

”Red, ” he says again but sterner. 

”Please, ” he says.

”Lee!”

Red snaps his head up at his name being used. Blue grabs the sides of his face and pushes his face forward into his, lips on lips. Blue forces Red against the wall, lips refusing to let go. He holds onto Blue for dear life as he calms down. He gasps as the long tongue slides into his mouth and wiggles down his throat. Blue’s hands find their home on Red’s arms, pinning him down against the back the wall. 

Red’s hearts throb in his chest, he didn’t understand this feeling in his chest or the heat in his cheeks. He pulls back, leaving Red to pant. He presses their foreheads together, black eyes staring into black. 

“You did well,” he says. 

“They’re dead,” he sniffles. There is no excuse in crying, it had to happen whether he liked it or not. 

“There’s always options for them to become Parasites if the bodies are good enough.” 

“Are you alright?” He asks, placing a had on his chest. Under his palm he can feel the throbbing. 

Red looks up at him with black eyes and a blushing face. “You said my name,” he says. 

“Do you want to say mine?” he asks barely above a whisper. 

”Luther, ” Red whispers, the name barely leaving his lips before he leans forward to kiss Red once more. 

Is this what Yellow and Pink felt when they kissed each other? Red liked it—he’s sorry that he had to take that away from Yellow and Pink. 

They sat in the dark, next to the bodies in the dark of electrical. Red closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Blue’s body—using Blue as a pillow to rest his head, waiting for pick up. 

Pink and Yellow’s bodies were carried off to the ship to be frozen and if so, turned into Parasites. The station they were on will be stripped of parts and any information left will be used against the Humans. 

“I want to do another job with you,” Blue says. 

“Really?” Red asks, hearts pounding in his chest. “But...I don’t like killing.” 

“I won’t have you kill, but you were great partner,” Blue praises close to Red’s ear. “Do you want to be my partner?”

Red didn’t hesitate to answer. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a continuation in Yellow’s POV as a newly reborn Imposter. 
> 
> Teaser: Yellow wakes in a dark room, only it didn't feel dark, not in the way it was supposed to. She sits up, having been elevated on a white table in what seemed to be operating room. Her clothes are white, a simple over baggy shirt and pants, her feet bare and her wedding ring gone. 
> 
> “Pink?” she calls out in a sad voice, looking around the room in hopes to find her dead wife miraculously alive and waiting. 
> 
> Pink did not answer back. She is alone.
> 
> Please leave a Kudos if you liked, and a comment to tell me how I can improve in the future. Hope to see you guys again in the next part :)


End file.
